Forrest Gump
by Blue.Fox91
Summary: Edd has been asked to do an interview with the Star of the Football team, which he thoroughly dreads. However, while interviewing the enemy, they get caught in a freak storm, which gives them plenty of time to get to know each other, as well as themselves. KevEdd, yaoi, don't like it, don't read it. Rating for language, could go up though!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my ditty dotty darlings! My first Kevedd story, yay! I'm very new to genre so ease me in slowly. I know I have another RenjixBya story going on, but this has been on my mind for days now, so I'm just going to post it anyway! Let me know what you think! **

xXx

The crowd was screaming out Kevin's name and chanting it like some sick cult. Waving pom poms with such vigor I was sure their arms would fall off, they watched in anticipation as the star walked across the field.

I held my breath and watched as he looked up at the crowd, winning smile and all. Green eyes glittered in the light of the stadium that was on him, shining like the star he really was. It was the last game of the season, and the whole college had come to witness the greatest team in the state win.

As he looked at the crowd, he suddenly froze. He was looking straight at me, his smile wavered a little, but as always, he kept his image up for the crowd. I felt my eyes tear up and he turned away and walked into the huddle. I guess this really was the end…

xXx

"Ah, what a good morning for journalism" I thought aloud, grabbing my notebook, pen and laptop from my neat desk. Jim sat, half chewed, by the window, which was streaming in misty sunlight.

My roommate was still huddled in his blankets, snoring slightly. As it turned out, Jimmy was put in my room, since I had signed up to take care of him. He had been terribly homesick, but since being here for a couple of months, had become a little more independent. Sort of. He was the best roommate, clean and hygienic, and because he was at the university for art so he could become an interior designer, the room was always well arranged.

I finished packing up and with one final sniff, left the room. On the door was a sticky note, a habit I had carried from home, for Jimmy telling not to let Sarah anywhere near my ant farm or he was going to get a few in his bed.

Sarah hadn't changed at all and was still the obnoxious little girl I had left at the cul-de-sac the year prior. Now she came with Jimmy to study law, which I thought was a good idea for her since no one could ever win an argument against her, though it was more likely that with a temper like hers, she'd be the one in need of a lawyer.

Rushing out of the dorm, and into the quad and headed for the school newspaper room that was located in the main building, next to the football field. Already on the lime green astro was the team practicing in their overly large shoulder padding and helmets, the sun gleaming off their newly cleaned white uniforms. I tried to be ambiguous.

"Yo, Double-Dork!" called one of the team members. I froze. _Curses!_

Turning around slightly to see a boy named Paul approach me. Slowly, like a pack of hungry knuckle headed wolves, they joined Paul before me, all grinning maliciously.

"Yes, Paul, how may I help you this fine day?" I asked, trying to stop the tremors in my legs. I smiled my widest and felt little droplets of sweat formulate on my broad forehead. Darn my over active sweat glands.

"You can help me by getting the hell off my grass and taking your measly little legs outta here" he laughed, shoving me. My legs gave way and I landed with a huff. When I stood up and looked back at the crowd, something caught my eye. Kevin was hanging by the side, watching with his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"I was just on my way out, Paul" I said, watching Kevin as he watched me. His green eyes were bright with concern, but he stayed still.

"Well, get on your way out faster, Peep-squeak, the football field is no place for a fag like you" Paul said, breathing harshly in my face. I felt all the blood drain out of my face and my stomach drop. What did he just call me?

"Yeah, think nobody knows you like cock?" Paul laughed,

"Everybody does, Faggot" someone else retorted.

I stared in horror at the realization of what they were saying. I tried to turn away, as my cheeks turned bright red and I began to sweat. The crowd of players was laughing, some even rolling on the ground and commenting on my facial expression. I looked for some consolation amongst their faces, and found Kevin in the corner, looking shocked and paralyzed. I frowned at him.

Kevin and I had known each other since childhood, when I moved into the cul-de-sac, and though we had been enemies for a while but since Eddy's Brother, we came to like each other, even started talking in high school. Though once in college, we barely spoke, I had never thought that he would just stand aside and let his friends abuse me. My eyes narrowed at him, and I pulled my eyes away when Paul said,

"Yo, got anything to say to him?"

Kevin and I looked at each other and back to Paul, "Kevin, let him know what you think"

Kevin looked confused and angry all at once, before turning to me and saying, "Paul, do I really have to…"

"Excuse me?" Paul retorted.

"I'm just saying man…"

"Are you defending this gay guy's ass? Do you want him like that man?" Paul pushed, facing Kevin. Over Paul's back I could see Kevin staring a Paul with new determination,

"Yeah, Double-Dweeb, get your dorky fag self-off our pitch and let us play our game, let's go guys!" Kevin shouted, and began to walk away. With a few laughs, the team followed him, and I turned away and walked off the pitch, but not before I felt a football hit the back of my head. Ah, high school never ends.

"Hey, hold still!" I was commanded, as Jess attempted to add ointment to the bump that had formed at the back of my head.

.It had taken a long time for me to agree to pull off my hat, and it had taken an even longer time for her to get over what was underneath it.

Shock and amazement aside, it was time to deal with the wounds, both physical and emotional. I had been hesitant to cry, but a few hot tears that had fallen were out of anger. I wasn't angry at the situation, but how it was handled, by Kevin. I was angry at him. I barely cared about Paul because Paul had done it all the time, when I was walking down the hall or changing for aerobics club. But Kevin, oh that was inexcusable.

"So he just dissed you and walked away?" Jess asked, putting my hat back on gently. I nodded and winced as my headache pounded away. She walked over to the cabinet that we called "The Pharmacy".

Jess had wanted to become a doctor, but because of circumstances I had not quite figured out myself, she couldn't. Now she was stuck doing political science, just so her parents believed she was doing something with her college life. But that didn't stop her hoarding medical supplies for absolutely no reason. Jess was a biracial girl from California, with bright red hair and big brown eyes. She was very active in sport, often wearing jeans, converse and a white shirt. Always wearing a white shirt, and got tics whenever it got dirty. Her mum had been Italian, so whenever her shirt got dirty, she would say every single Italian curse word she knew before going off to change. Besides that, she seldom got angry, and wrote the music review section of the college's newspaper

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. I never want to talk to that sophomoric ass ever again!" I said, swallowing the aspirin and laying my head on the table. With a deep sigh I felt my eyes slide shut

Then suddenly the door burst open and I looked up quickly, my head swaying as I did so. Who is the idiot who…

In front of me was the director of the newspaper, Lee Kanker, dressed in a white shirt with small red polka dots and scraggy blue jeans, with strappy black heels. I couldn't believe it either when I arrived at the college and found that she was running the show. She had since cleaned up, but still had the same old nasty attitude.

"Good day, Lee, how may I help you?" I asked in mock niceness, as she lumbered towards me. Her eyes were covered by her mound of red curls, but I could tell she was sneering at me. Her lips curled over her big teeth in a way that made me wary.

"Hey Double-D, I have an assignment for you. The Dean asked for an interview with the star of the football team for next month's newspaper, and guess who got the lucky job?" she smiled, lifting her hair so I could see her eyes. They sparkled maliciously.

I looked at her in horror and tried, "Wait, who is the star?" Though I already knew the answer to that

"Sheesh you're dumb! Kevin of course!" she laughed. Jess and I exchanged glances, before I slammed my head against the table, and then remembered my wound. Dammit!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aaaaahhh! Yay I'm so happy for all the favorites and follows this story has gotten! Thank you so much, I'm glad you guys are finding it interesting! Please review and continue letting me know what you want to see! **

**I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, but Jessica and Ms. Wallowbird are mine :) enjoy the chappy 2!**

**xXx**

I walked as slowly as I possibly could towards the library where the interview was scheduled to take place. I was dreading this more with each step, and as soon as I reached the door, I contemplated running off as fast my thin legs could take me. But with a sigh, I opened the door and stepped into the silent room, which was once my sanctuary and had now become my prison.

Jess had set up the appointment after ten minutes of begging on my behalf, and had told me all about their conversation. Awkward would have been an understatement. He had asked who was interviewing and after revealing my name he went silent. Jess had waited biting her lip harshly, and shrugging her shoulder every so often before he seemed to speak up again. From the look on her face, it could have been a problem. But if there was something Jess was gifted at, it was convincing people. After a little sweet talking, he requested that it be in a discreet place, so I gave Jess the library where we both knew his jock friends wouldn't find him, since that was the problem.

The library was massive, which was one of the reasons why I had so greatly desired going to that college. Every inch of the room was covered in leather bound or hard cover literature, and decorated with pictures of Nobel Prize winners. Every time I went to the library, I would greet them each in turn. Taking a deep breath to try and familiarize myself with my home, now turned hell, I looked around and saw no sign of Kevin.

The librarian was sitting just a few feet from me, reading the biography of Winston Churchill in French. Her dark hair fell over her face and her glasses were slipping slowly down her slender nose. She looked up from her book and smiled at me, "Hello Eddward, what brings you here?"

"Um, hello Miss Wallowbird, I'm looking for a fellow with a red hat"

"Ah, yes, him! He went off to the encyclopedia section, he told me to let you know that" she giggled, "So now you know"

"Thank you Miss, oh and by the way?" I said smiling over my shoulder as I hurried past her.

"Yes dear?" she said, smiling crookedly.

"You look quite lovely today" I finished with a grin as she laughed aloud. For a librarian, her laugh sure was loud. I walked on, but not before she said, "Oh, by the way, don't stay too long, there's a storm coming" or something of the sort. I didn't hear her over the sound of my pounding heart. I was unbearably nervous.

I was approaching the darker older part of the library where the Encyclopedias ranging from History, to Human biology to things as obscure of WWII cults were stored. I looked around when I finally reached the reading area where a sole desk stood. Sure enough, in the corner with the Encyclopedia of rarest diseases was Kevin, looking horrified at the pictures documenting conditions. My heart suddenly sounded like a warrior's drum, beating rhythmically loud and heavy, pounding away. As I approached, I had to cough to make him tear his eyes away from the page.

He looked up and blurted, "Hey"

"Good evening" I said curtly, standing awkwardly as he shifted under my gaze. He smiled strangely as though in pain, and said, "Please sit down"

Taking a seat beside him, I set my bag down and scratched my head. Outside the wind was picking up and howling painfully.

"So…" he said awkwardly, wiping his hands on his jeans. I looked him over once and was taken aback. So much had changed of Kevin since childhood. His face had become angular and defined, with heavy eyebrows over green eyes. They were only a few shades darker than my own quasi-blue ones. His hair had grown out into unruly orange locks, but was still kept tame by his trusty old crimson hat.

"Yes, this was short notice, my apologies" I said, taking out my notebook and pencil. As I did this I felt his hand on my shoulder and froze.

"Double-D, I just need to-"

"Save it, Kevin, we're here on business not to reconcile. There may be no resolution anyways" I said politely, turning to him. Instinct had warned me that he would have taken this time to put to rights. No chance!

However, he slowly leant in close and I could smell his cologne emanating from his lithe sporty frame. I turned to look up into his eyes; they were glazed over with uncertainty.

"I can't do this interview unless you forgive me. We've known each other for so long man and-"

"And that didn't make you feel the need to stop your friends insult me, oh and the best part, it didn't stop you insulting me yourself"

He seemed to hesitate with his next words, and opened and closed his mouth several time before saying,

"It's so hard Double-D, I wouldn't be the star of the team without a bit of edge" he said, cringing as the words left his mouth. My face contorted with rage and I spat,

"Well, let us all sacrifice our morality and virtuosity for the sake of being popular. Maybe I should write all this in the interview"

"No, Double-D, that came out wrong, listen-"

"No, you listen; you have forever been cruel however after the incident with Eddy's formidable brother I perceived you to be a better person. I believed that you would grow up to be a great fellow, but now I realize that was inaccurate. You are nothing but a gutted fool. But it's not like you even care what I think"

There was silence. He stared at me, stunned beyond words. He looked like he had been smacked across the face with a mallet, and he suddenly turned fire engine red. He averted his eyes and looked out of the window that was behind me. I could hear the rain strike the glass harshly as the clouds decided to unleash all the moisture they could harbor onto us. The library was its own building, far from the dormitories or administration, so the half kilometer run could not be done in this rain. I was trapped.

I stood up and walked over to the encyclopedia shelves, where I picked a book and sat back down. Kevin had now turned away from me to the back wall, with a stiff back. I looked away from him and began to flip through the pages.

"You know, Double-D, I really do care what you think" he said finally, stopping me midway in a passage about Quantum physics, "Because you actually do think, that is. You don't follow the crowd, and even you were the only person who opposed Eddy, and… I do care". I closed the book and pushed it aside.

"Well, that's a revelation" I said quietly.

"Don't mock me, come on" he said turned back to me. His face was still red with suppressed emotion and his lips in a thin line. I looked at him for a moment longer, before he said, "I'm sorry. You have no idea how I regret what I said, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. So forgive me, I don't want things to be like this with us"

I looked at him for a moment and saw the pain etched across his slightly freckled features. I hadn't noticed those before. With a sigh, I said, "Fine, but say something like that again and I will make sure to give you a dose of anthrax" I said, warningly and then smiling. Who knew he could win me over with just a few words?

"So, what you want to interview me about?" he asked, shrugging slightly. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off asking, "What the hell is this?"

He had turned to a page on his rare diseases Encyclopedia. I leaned in and read the caption below it: _Epidermodysplasia Verruciformis_. The condition featured a man with several growths decorating his body just as boulders do on mountains. He was smoking a cigarette casually, as though the warts did not bother him.

"That's just gross" Kevin sighed. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and turned the book shut, "Judgmental again, aren't we Kevin?"

"Hey, gross is gross man" he said, his grimace becoming exaggerated. I felt my irritation return just as waves do at high tide. Fast and hard.

"Is being gay gross, Kevin?" I asked before I could stop myself. Usually my words were well chosen and carefully articulated, but in my exasperation I was being terribly thoughtless.

"Ummm… what where did that come from?" he asked, turning his eyes to me. I stayed silent and immediately regretted my question.

"Nothing" I said, looking away and feeling my face turn into a furnace. Damn, when did it get so hot?

Staring down at his hands, he asked, "Uh… Double Dweeb… are you actually gay?" he continued nervously. I swallowed hard and thought back to my first day at the college, with a sigh. Sniffing a little, I looked Kevin in the eye, his face trying to remain neutral and failing miserably.

I just stared at him, feeling my skin crawl and my eyes tear. I was so weak; I didn't know how to deal with this. Not then, not ever.

"You know what, you don't have to answer that question, I'd rather not know" he said, laying his hand on my shoulder. I was taken aback, and shoved his hand away.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, as in… dammit Dork, when did I become such a… aaaa…" he said, looking at the ceiling as though it would guide him in finding an answer.

I turned sardonic and said, "Become such a blithering imbecile Kevin?"

He looked down finally, maybe from the realization that the ceiling held no secrets and said, "Hey, I didn't mean it like that ok, some of us don't always know how to make big fancy sentences ok Double-Dork"

"It can be done, with reading" I said, sarcasm coating my voice like a thick crust. He now frowned deeply and said, "You know what, forget it, I don't want to know ok. Fuck this interview, I'm leaving"

He stood up suddenly, and his chair scrapped the ground harshly. In response, the sky flashed white and let out a bellowing, ear shattering roar almost immediately afterwards. I suppose it was a sign,

"Kevin, I don't think you're going anywhere" I said, looking down at my hands.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not staying here with you" and with that stomped to another part of the library. Drat!

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: oh my crap, its been a while! Sorry, I'm so sorry, I feel like crap! RL is just... consuming. I don't even get a break anymore to write, and I feel so down and uninspired... anyway, he is the chapter! Please forgive me (T.T) thank you so much for following and favoriting! It means so much to me, its the reason I keep writing for you!**

After much deliberation, I decided to search the library for Kevin. It had been five minutes since he had left me alone and confused in the encyclopedia section. I had thought my sarcasm amusing at the time, but now I felt guilty and thoughtless. Perhaps I was indeed the fool.

After a few deep breaths, I pushed my chair back and followed the general direction I believed Kevin had taken. The sky flashed once more and almost instantaneously, thunder bellowed like a beastly laugh; even the heavens were mocking me.

I looked out the window as I passed it, and saw the fat rain drops fall to the ground, and quickly, it was beginning to flood. I swallowed loudly and continued my search. However it proved fruitless, it was as though Kevin has simply vanished, but I knew he couldn't have left into the freak storm, could he?

Suddenly, I heard the shifting of weight from above me and remembered the Tree house. The Tree house was the brilliant idea of a student who had read an article by Harvard documenting an increase in concentration when studies were done in elevation. That was to say, if you are reading in a high up place, you would probably remember more. So came into being the Tree house, and where I believed Kevin was.

I approached the ladder, and with one unsteady step after another, made my way up. Slowly but surely, until I saw the silhouette of Kevin, sitting forlornly. I finally made it all the way up, and though I felt kind of sick, I stood and walked towards him.

His back was to me, and his legs were dangling from the balcony; he shifted so his chin came to rest on his arms that were crossed on the railing.

I approached cautiously, and spoke before he realized my presence, "I do apologize Kevin for my insensitivity, it was inappropriate and unnecessary, and I ask for your forgiveness"

Looking down, I heard him turn and burst into laughter. My eyes shot up and I looked at him. His body was shaking with laughter, the sound echoing through the library.

"Shut up Double-Dweeb, none of it matters, it's like whatever" he said, turning away from me again. I nodded and shifted from one foot to another, "So I guess I can join you?"

"Yeah, whatever" he said. I sat beside him and imitated his positioning, so as to make sure I could be comfortable. I wasn't.

Kevin looked around and said, "The school puts a lot of money into running this library, look at how huge it is"

"Well, it's a hub for information, of course it is invested into" I said, smiling down at the shelves of books… home.

"Uh, Kevin" I began. He grunted in response and I took that as an ok to proceed, "Why did you react as you did to my previous comment? Was it my tone?"

He was silent a moment, and said, "If I answer your question, will you answer mine?"

"And what question would yours be?" I asked skeptically, smelling a trap.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter, just a question for a question"

"Hmmm… fine" I said finally.

He was thoughtful for a moment, and played with his hands, before saying, "You said that if I read more I'd be good like you with the words… well, it kinda hurt you see"

"But why Kevin?" I asked, feeling my chest begin to hurt; the last thing I wanted to do was seriously offend Kevin. He hesitated and then continued,

"Because…"

"Because?" I pushed.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" he asked, putting forwards his pinky finger. I smiled a little, oblivious to the fact that people still did that, "Promise"

"Well… I'm dyslexic" he said finally, in a rushed breath. My mouth formed into a comical "o" and I nodded, realization coming hard.

"Yeah… people don't get it you know, they just think I'm stupid, but I actually have a problem, you know?" he said, exasperation evident in his voice, "I just wish people would understand"

"Well, I understand Kevin" I said. I looked awkwardly to his hand and contemplated, before reaching over slowly to give it a squeeze. He looked down at it with a slight frown, and then sighed, "How can you? You are so smart!"

"Well, perhaps I am, but I'm not good at other things too. Like, my body is too fragile for me to play sport, which you are quite good at"

He smiled at this and said, "Yeah, that's why I love football so much! Like, it's the only thing I'm good at. Otherwise, I wouldn't even be here on scholarship"

I nodded and pulled my hand away, feeling it tingle with warmth. His hands were so warm, and though calloused from years of catching the football, were pleasant to the touch.

He coughed and pulled me out of that reverie, "Now my question"

"Now yours" I nodded apprehensive once more.

"Are you actually gay, Double-D?"

Once more, put on the spot with a question I had no desire to answer. I swallowed and knew that I would have to answer this question eventually.

I felt his hand land heavily on my shoulder, and I looked to him. His eyes were encouraging and a convincing smile was placed across his face. I could tell him.

"Yes, I am homosexual"

"Aha" he said thoughtfully. The warmth from his hand radiating through my cardigan and into my very bones. And yet I felt cold. Lightning flashed across the sky, sending white light across Kevin's face. When he opened his mouth to speak, thunder sounded loudly and drowned out his words.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, looking at a nearby window. Large, dark grey clouds were travelling across the sky. It was going to be a long night.

"It's nothing" he said, shaking his head and retracting his hand. A smiled still on his face he said, "How did you know?"

I pursed my lips and said, "Well it's a long story"

"Wanna tell me, we've got time" he said, tilting his head slightly to indicate the storm. I nodded and with a breath, I began to relive that day…

_It was my first day at college, and while my parents scoured the University lab facilities, I explored the clubs fair that was taking place on the quad. The usual suspects were there; acapella groups, football club, comic book fans and of course, band. _

_I walked to the physics stall were a tall boy was standing, with a monocle. It looked pretentious with his t-shirt and jeans. He had an air of pomp that made my skin crawl with irritation. I studied him and his stall apprehensively._

_ Then suddenly, something caught my eye. _

_A rainbow flag. Blowing true in the late summer breeze, with a red headed girl chanting loudly, "I don't even think straight!" repeatedly. Along with her comrades, she was dressed all in rainbow, as though nyan cat had decided to excrete on them. _

_Monocle boy said, "That's the LGBT club, advocating for their usual fair treatment and such" he sniffed, "I personally think they are disgusting"_

_"Well, I wouldn't want to be in a club with a hypocritical homophobe anyways" I huffed, "Let me know when _you_ come out of the closet" and walked away leaving Monocle boy dumbfounded. _

_I approached the red headed girl, her hair billowing in the wind, she smiled and said, "Hai there, my name is Jessica Monreau, but you can call me Jess. You can also call me LESBIAN" and cheered loudly. Her crew also cheered, adding to the enthusiasm. _

_"Hello Jess, I'm Eddward, with a double D" _

_"E-D-W-A-R-D-D?" she spelled out, looking confused. I laughed and corrected, "E-D-D-W-A-R-D. But you can just call me Double-D" _

_"Oooooh, well, welcome Double-D, what can I do for you today?" she asked, smoothing down her crazy hair. _

_"Just looking through" I said, turning to the large rainbow banner that read, "I am gay in every sense of the word" _

_"Oh, well, cool, let me know if you need anything" she smiled. _

_"Yo, Jess" a familiar voice suddenly called. Both Jess and I turned to a blue haired girl with heavy makeup and low riding green pants. I squinted against the sunlight to realize it was Marie, my ex._

_She approached and let out a squeal, "Look who it is, Sock head!"_

_"Marie, you know him?" Jess squeaked._

_"Hell yeah, we dated for a while before we both realized we were totally playing for the other team!" Marie laughed, smacking harshly across my back. She hugged me with a shake, as I recalled the night we attempted to make love, and I backed off, without any real reason as to why._

_I looked back up at the banner, and to Jess who smiled encouragingly._

Kevin watched me intently throughout my speech and when it was done he didn't stop. The silence stretched on for a while, filled only with the sound of the rolling thunder.

Then suddenly, Kevin spoke up, "So you just knew?"

"I suppose, but I had struggled with the truth for many years, that day was the first time I had admitted it. So, there you go" I shrugged.

"But, what about Marie? Was that just a test?"

"It was just a test for both of us I suppose, a chance to see if we really were who we said we are" I pursed my lips and smiled at Kevin, "I hope this is all ok with you"

"Yeah, it's cool. I don't judge" he said, though from the look on his face, I wasn't able to tell if that was sincere.

"I hope you are being honest with me, Kevin. I wouldn't want it to spoil our…" I was unable to finish the sentence. His eyebrows screwed to the center of his brow and said, "Our friendship"

The word sounded strange from his mouth, it rang out like a bell, calling all my brain cells to process it just as a church calls its worshippers. _Friendship… OUR friendship…_

Smiling at the tantalizing thought I said, "Yes, our friendship, uh, Kevin"

"Uh huh?" he asked mid laugh, cocking an eyebrow. His lips were slightly parted and I felt my face heat up as immoral thoughts suddenly came to mind, "Uh, how do you feel when you play football?"

"What do you mean?" he said, licking his lips. I internally cursed him for sullying my mind and continued, "That is to say, how does it make you feel… as in… happy?" I offered.

He pursed his lips and said, "Oh, Double-D" the way he said my name was so sinful it probably deserved a place in hell, "It makes me beyond happy. It takes me to places that I never thought were possible. When I see that ball coming towards me from across the pitch, and it lands in my hands as if it was supposed to be there, and I turn and I run to the end zone… it's just… awesome" he finished, closing his eyes. His face was a mask of pure ecstasy, and I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"That's brilliant" I said, and he slowly opened his eyes,

"Hey, you know what, why don't you come to one of my games next weekend? Write about it in your interview thingy" he said, shrugging.

"Wait, next Saturday?" I asked, thinking back at my schedule.

"Yeah, it will be the last game of the season, so I guess it'd be pretty great for the paper"

"Oh no, the interview comes out before then" I corrected, recalling the information Lee had given me.

He shrugged and said, "Whatever, come anyways, it'd be pretty special. You know, see me turning my problem around and stuff"

"Yes, a typical success story" I giggled, covering my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw Kevin searching my face with a smile, "Like, I've been to your science exhibitions and stuff, it's pretty cool what you can do, Double-Dork"

"Thank you Kevin, I try to do my best, compensate for my physical incapacity, luckily I always have my parents to cheer me on. Them and Ed and Eddy" I laughed to myself, remembering Ed carrying a huge foam glove written "U R #0". I had asked him why and he said, "Double-D, zero comes before one, which makes it the first number, silly!"

"That's great, my support it definitely my Dad, oh yeah, and Nazz. I love my little cheer leader" he grinned, looking down at his hands with a blush. For some reason unknown to myself, my chest tightened. The look of love and admiration on his face for his longtime girlfriend made me feel… terrible. I grimaced at the thought of me being envious. I wouldn't be jealous, they had been together for what seemed like eternity, and they'd probably stay like that. My chest grew tighter.

"That's great, I'm guessing you two are doing great" I smiled half heartedly, hoping he wouldn't notice how strained it was. He finally looked up and said, "Yeah, she's awesome. And she loves me. I guess the only thing is, she doesn't get my dyslexia"

"That's a shame, Kevin, why do you think that is?" I asked, feeling pleased that Nazz wasn't perfect, but feeling immediately guilty. I would not allow myself to take pleasure it someone else's imperfections.

"I guess it's pretty hard to understand it, so I can let it slide I guess" he shrugged several times throughout the sentence, I was sure his back was aching. Somehow, a thought of massaging his back came to find, and I swatted it away like a pesky fly. But just as a fly would, it returned repeatedly and persistently.

"What about you Double-D, anyone special in your life?" he asked casually, turning to face my completely. He crossed his legs, and leaned his chin on his knuckles, while he knee propped up his arm. I took a deep breath and said,

"Well, there hasn't been anyone in particular who had ever caught my eye. Eddy and I have kissed a few time, but nothing to write home about. I have never actually had anything serious with anyone, other than Marie" I said quickly, with a cough at the end.

"So wait, you've never been with a guy?" he asked.

"Does Eddy count?"

"All you did was kiss?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's all"

"Then no, if you haven't dated or slept with a dude, then no" he said, "but why do you think that is?"

"Like I said, there has been no one of interest" I said, yet I felt as though I was lying.

"Why, what do you look for?" he prodded, "Someone like me?"

I held my breath, _what?_

**N/A: thank you for reading :) please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hallo everyone! The most fantastic thing happened the other day when I woke up to all the notifications of faves, follows and reviews :) Thank you so much you guys, its means a lot! I hope you continue enjoying it, please review and let me know what you think! **

**xXx**

"Someone like me?" he asked. I held my breath. There was a moments silence… I felt my skin begin to tingle. I could hear the ticking of my watch. The rain hitting the roof above our heads. _Kevin…_

He suddenly burst out laughing, "Nah, I'm just kidding Dork, don't look so horrified, I'm messing with ya" and he slapped my back. Relief and disappointment burst through me like the death of a star. I let out an awkward giggle and said, "Yes, indeed, just messing"

"Yeah, but no seriously, what do you look for?" he asked, wiping away a fake tear. I once again felt my skin moisten. This was not a question I was used to, nor expecting. No one had ever asked me such a question, let alone another male!

"I don't know, I suppose the usual characteristics of any mate. Intelligence, sincerity, a loving demeanor" I offered, wiping my hands briskly on my cardigan. Damn my overactive sweat glands!

"Sexiness?" he hinted wiggling his brows. I blushed and said, "Well, yes, sexual prowess is always appreciated"

Involuntarily, my eyes slipped to Kevin's pink lips, which he was slowly licking. Immoral thoughts filled my mind, and I felt myself blush furiously. I turned away and pretended to be taking in the surrounding library; anything but those supple lips. _They should be made illegal_, I swore to myself.

At this he laughed heartily and ended with a grin in my direction. I smiled under his gaze and he said, "You know Double-Dweeb, I wish I had known you were so chilled"

"I suppose" I said, biting my lower lip and averting my gaze. Chilled? Whilst I sweat the Mississippi right beside him?

"You know, I wish I knew this before" he said, looking down at his hand. I turned my attention to it, and my hand itched to touch it again, but I was not going to succumb to anymore desires. I think that was enough for one day!

"I wish I had too, but everything happens for a reason" I responded, swinging my spindly legs back and forth.

"You know, the only reason we weren't friends was because of Eddy" he said, turning his jade eyes on me. I stared into them for a moment and said,

"Well, for obvious reasons, but I would never give up my time with Eddy and Ed for the world" suddenly defensive. I mused, thinking back to our harebrained schemes and hours spent attempting to swindle the kids of the cul-de-sac; oh how times had changed.

"Yeah, I guess... some of the stuff you come up with was pretty brilliant, even back then"

"Why thank you Kevin, I'm glad you think so" I smiled, hugging my elbows. I was filled with longing, a dreaded feeling that filled my chest cavity like polluted water.

Ed and Eddy had moved to a less demanding university, because they were unable to attain scholarships. Saying goodbye to them had been hard, but a sniffling Eddy had demanded that no tears were to be shed, though I later heard from Sarah that he whined all the time how much he missed me. He would probably never admit it, but it was a pleasing thought nonetheless!

"You get lonely?" Kevin offered, seeing the expression on my face.

"Not necessarily lonely, but yes, I do miss friends from my past life. Sometimes it's nice to keep a piece of childhood"

Though I had Jimmy as a roommate, he was barely there, only present to sleep and to fix his hair. It surprised me that he wasn't the one to come out of the closet! Moreover, Lee and Marie were barely my fondest childhood memories, so they were off the list most times. I sighed.

"So I guess you don't mind me calling you a Dork?" Kevin nudged me seeing the expression on my face. I must have looked miserable, because Kevin looked like he was talking to an abused animal.

"I suppose not, just don't overdo it" I laughed. The room fell silent as we sat contemplating.

I was suddenly aware that Kevin was in fact quite close to me and breathing heavily. I turned to him and asked, "Is everything alright Kevin?"

He turned to me and shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing, just thinking. Yeah, I do that too"

My face fell, before realizing that he was just teasing me. He rubbed his neck and said, "Wow, what a heck of a day"

"Indeed, it has been quite an eventful day" I reiterated, rubbing my neck. Something strange had happened, and I was uncertain of what it was, but it caused the sudden case of butterflies fluttering about in my abdomen.

Suddenly Kevin stood up, rubbing his thighs. He seemed ready to depart; I panicked a little, "Are you leaving?"

He turned to me and said, "Yeah, the storm has let up a little, so we can probably get to the lot"

"But the interview…" I said in a slightly whiny voice. I cringed at the sound.

"Aren't we done?" he said, walking towards the ladder. My heart sank as I realized that this moment with Kevin was over.

"I suppose we are" I sighed, following him. I sulked towards the ladder, and watched him begin to climb down. Though ridiculous, I felt like our moments of "friendship" were already slipping away.

"Hey, you didn't write any of it down" he pointed out, looking up at me. I sighed again and said, "My memory is advanced, I have no worry of whether or not I can remember this interview"

At this he smiled, and finished climbing down. I began to descend after him, but soon realized that it was a lot harder going backwards. I lost my footing several times, gasping each time from the shock and embarrassment.

Finally I reached what I assumed was the last two rudders, and leapt, only to realize there were actually six. _What a devastating miscalculation_, I thought as I saw the ground hurtle towards me. But I never hit it.

There was pressure around my body, keeping me upright. I opened my eyes and saw dark green fabric close to my face and the smell of men's cologne consuming me. I was in Kevin's arms; I felt myself go rigid._ Oh my._

"Lost your footing there, uh? You really aren't good at sport" Kevin laughed, his chest bumping into my own as he did so.

"Or movement of any kind" I said nervously. His arms were still wrapped around me, and I didn't dare look up, knowing that though he was taller than me, our faces would be only inches from each other. I pulled away slightly, to signal my desire to be released, which he did willingly.

"Thank you" I said, feeling the moisture disappear from my mouth.

"No problem, let's go" he said, heading towards the door. The librarian was nowhere to be seen, I believed she was in her private office in the basement, and had forgotten all about Kevin and me.

We walked out into the hall and out the front door. It was late evening, with the sky an ominous black and grey color. The storm had boiled down to a drizzle, and from what I could tell, we had been in the library for a couple of hours at least. Perhaps time truly does pass by when "one is having fun"

"There's my car" he said absentmindedly, walking towards a small red smart car. I was taken aback and waited for a few moments before realizing that Kevin had left me. I surged forward after him, panting only moments after I started the chase. His long muscular legs served him well, while my spindly limbs had to strain to reach the car a few seconds after he did.

I stood there awkwardly, the rain soaking into my cardigan. Kevin was already in his car, leaning over to the passenger seat. He suddenly opened the car door and shouted, "Are you coming or what? Let's go sockhead"

I tried to conceal my smile as I walked towards the car. _What a revelation…_

**A/N: indeed ^_^ so there we go! this chapter was originally longer, but I decided to cut it down to this little chapter instead :D please review, let me know what you think! A hint for the next chapter: Ethiopian! Have a nice weekend everyone!**


End file.
